onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Urashima
|residence = Wano Country (Flower Capital) |occupation = Sumo Wrestler |jva = }} Urashima is a sumo wrestler and yokozuna of Wano Country's Flower Capital. Appearance Urashima is a very large man with round rosey cheeks, a downward-pointed nose, thin eyes, a wrinkled forehead, small ears, and a double chin. He has long, dark-colored hair that he wears in a topnot with two braids on the side, and he has a slight widow's peak. Urashima wears a large, dark-colored samurai gi that has a flower emblem on the sleeves and a square pattern on the rest. He also wears geta sandals on his disproportionately small feet, and he has two katanas, which he wears on his left hip. Personality Urashima is full of himself, bragging about his position in the capital of Wano Country. He is prone to deciding things on his own, disregarding the wishes of those whom his decisions might effect, which is shown in his unflappable determination to marry Kiku despite her disinterest. His self-centeredness is fueled by his high position, as he could not comprehend Kiku rejecting him when he had the power and wealth to give her anything she wanted, and he is easily susceptible to people who voice support for his desires and boost his pride. Conversely, he treats any lower-class person that he does not care about with great disdain, calling them filthy and insignificant. He also dislikes leftovers. Abilities and Powers As a yokozuna, the highest ranking sumo wrestler. Urashima is a extremely skilled and formidable sumo wrestler. Supplemented with his massive strength which is stated to be "almost inhuman," he is capable of sending heavy sumo wrestlers flying great distances away, and most of his opponents end up having many of their bones broken. He can also take on multiple people at once with ease, having once beaten 19 people in the ring, and even when distracted, Urashima instantly took down three sumo wrestlers simultaneously with little effort. Weapons Urashima carries two katanas on his left hip, but it is unknown if he is skilled at using them. History Wano Country Arc At Okobore Town in the Kuri region, Urashima tried courting Kiku to become his wife. She brushed him off and told him to place an order or leave, but Urashima simply continued bragging about his status. The situation was interrupted when Tsuru arrived with Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and the ill Tama. He decided to leave due to having an uneasy feeling towards Zoro. Urashima told Kiku about an upcoming tournament at Bakura Town that day before leaving for Bakura, and he ate at a restaurant with the Gifter Mouseman. He told Mouseman about his desire to marry Kiku, and the pirate stated that he could do whatever he wanted to make her his wife, which pleased Urashima. The sumo tournament then started, and Urashima was dominating when Kiku arrived along with Luffy and Zoro. Thinking Kiku had come to watch him, Urashima had his men bring her to him, and silenced the citizens who jeered at Kiku's low status. However, Kiku was disgusted by Urashima and cut off his topknot with her katana. References Site Navigation ca:Urashima es:Urashima it:Urashima ru:Урасима Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Wano Country Characters Category:Martial Artists